For traction vehicle-trailer combinations, there is often the challenge of not exceeding defined or legally prescribed limit weight values on the one hand but at the same time utilizing them as completely as possible. In this regard, a smaller traction vehicle can be used. There is a disadvantage in such a case, however, in that the assemblies relevant to drive power such as the engine and the transmission must be dimensioned smaller and only a correspondingly smaller drive power can be provided. If the traction vehicle weight is reduced, there is also the challenge of actually transferring the available drive torque (or drive power) to the road or the running surface, particularly under difficult driving conditions in the field. There is a need therefore of increasing the power density of a traction vehicle.